Ugultu
Ugultu was a player on the Unterganger Minecraft Server who joined the server on 23rd April, 2018. He was invited by KrebsLovesFiesh, who also joined on the same day. He retired from the community on October 20th, 2019. History Upon joining, he discovered the various locations and builds himself. After that, he started many projects in the eastern part of the server. Ugultu is known for building tall and long structures. Currently he is working on his city, Sanostonburg, but often gets distracted and instead helps other people or does something else. He is a moderator of the server since July 3rd, 2018 and holds the record of being a moderator the earliest time counted from his joining date. However, his behaviour during April and May of 2019 caused the rest of the operator team to express serious concern about his work as an operator. This led to the temporary removal of his server operator privileges on May 19th 2019, for the duration of 30 days until further notice. On June 9 2019, the Operator Board decided that Ugultu would be demoted indefintely "due to the drama he has caused in the past." However this all changed after Ugultu made a very detailed letter on his behalf to protest the decision. As a result, he received his server operator privileges once more as a test run on June 10, 2019. This would last for a period of one month before another decision will be made regarding his status. As of early September 2019, given that nothing further has arisen nor an official announcement has ever been made in regards to his status, it can be assumed that Ugultu has passed his test run and will retain the role of Operator. However, this all changed on October 14th, 2019, when Ugultu was deopped alongside the rest of the Operating team. The decision was done following AlphaSkyRaider and QuestionTuesdayFTW desires to change the structure of the UMS Operator team. The former Operators were given a 30 day period to reapply, of which they did. Unfortunately, Ugultu was denied in his application after reapplying and therefore he decided to retire from the server and the community. A week later, player BUFFbeard created a document outlining Ugultu's will for the first wave of his departure, which stated the various claims that he would either delegate to certain players, keep for himself, or choose to remain unclaimed for the public's picking. Ugu was involved in a land claim dispute over the new Dorklich in late November 2019 as documented on Dorklich's page. This resulted in Ugu enacting the second wave of departure, handing over all of his remaining claims to BUFFbeard, leaving the Discord server shortly afterwards. Trivia * He was dedicated to his own projects, but not towards other projects. * He hated jungle wood, end stone, purpur, bedrock, acacia, diorite and cobblestone. * He had big ambitions but usually couldn't carry them out because he is distracted by other tasks. * He was known for overusing ":o" emoji. *If chat is crowded, he would often remain silent. *If chat is silent, he would shout random words and talk nonsense. *He likes flat buildings. *If he doesn't have a basis while building a structure, he will demolish and try it a few times. If he keeps failing, he will copy an already built structure by himself and modify it. *He had a chimney shop in Altholz. *He was known for commonly using the Lord Farquaad/Markiplier E meme. *He was a fan of Doraemon. *His favorite building types are high rises and skyscrapers, although he was commonly building other types of structures. Category:Former operators Category:Players Category:Inactive Players